1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar assembly, and more particularly to a handlebar assembly for cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art handlebar assembly for cycles is disclosed in FIG. 4 and includes a shank 10 having a sleeve 11 provided in the front end for supporting the handlebar and another sleeve 12 provided in the rear end for engaging with a steering tube. The shank 10 can not be adjusted relative to the steering tube. Another prior art handlebar assembly is disclosed in FIG. 5 and includes a shank 20 fixed on a tube 22 which is engaged in the steering tube and having a sleeve 21 provided in the front end for supporting a handlebar, the shank 20 also can not be adjusted relative to the tube 22.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handlebar assemblies for cycles.